Mytheridon The Breaker
OOC Infomation Mytheridon is somewhat of a progressive character. As in, after hosting an event, the character was defeated, and then after hosting a second event, he was defeated again. All events after this are also through Roleplay. In saying this I'd like to be the first to say that I didn't create Mytheridon as a means to be an OP edgelord. He was created to give players a fun and interesting challenge and to be defeated by "The Good Guys" in the end. History Pre-Warcraft I After The Annihilon's were recruited into the ranks of The Burning Legion, Kil'jaedan. It was noted that Mytheridon was Brutal, Cunning and Ruthless. It was these qualities that saw Mytheridon quickly rise as a Commander of The Legion. This was good, it allowed him to slaughter all those who dare stand in the way of The Legion, feeding his bloodlust. Burning Crusade During the events of The Burning Crusade. Mytheridon was stationed as a Commander for The Burning Legion in Outland. Using his cunning skills to recruit orcs and use his Fel energy to turn them into Fel Orcs, he was quickly seen as an opposing threat. During his time in Outland, Mytheridon slayed countless Mortals in his Masters name. Until finally meeting his defeat during an attack upon his forces. This wasn't to be the end of Mytheridon's presence on Outlands however, as countless Fel orcs used his blood to bolster their numbers. Mytheridon was sent to the Twisting Nether in which he plotted his revenge on those who wronged him. Involvment within Azeroth Upon Azeroth, Mytheridon has found all but fortune. His Plotting came to an end after he was summoned to Azeroth by a large group or Warlocks. Sadly, these events did not go unnoticed by others and there was soon a force of adventurers ready to slay the Demon for the name of their respected Faction. After a tough battle, The Demon was defeated, retreating back to the Twisting Nether and The Warlocks quickly made haste. With these events set into place. The Warlocks joined together again. Mytheridon returned! His first act? To Break the Warlocks for their disloyalty. It wasn't long before adventurers once again were facing off against Mytheridon. Before long history repeated itself. Mytheridon was once again banished to the Twisting Nether. This time however, Mytheridon join with The Legion of Malek'Ishdin . Serving as one of his Supreme Commanders. Now, Mytheridon rules with an iron fist and will do anything to prove his worth. Including Breaking the adventurers who ruined his plans! Appearance Mytheridon The Breaker is a muscular Gargant, Two thick tusks and and Spear-like teeth. He'd also possess wings however he's far too heavy to fly, even with the use of Eredar magic. Instead, he uses them as a method of defence. Notable Abilities Infernal Rain The Pit Lord has the power to call down a small rain of Hellfire for a short duration. A powerful area effect Glaive Swipe Mytheridon's size is used as he is able to cut through large areas with his Glaive